


[授权翻译] a few more sundays

by furrylittleprob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrylittleprob/pseuds/furrylittleprob
Summary: Voldemort归来后，Sirius来到Remus的小屋，Remus不太确定该怎样应对突然间要和Sirius重新生活在一起这件事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a few more sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092068) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



Remus心不在焉地用魔杖戳着他那杯茶，凝视着窗外。茶已经凉了。在这些天里这经常发生。现在是六月末，下午晚些时候的阳光照亮Remus的厨房，微咸的风从打开的窗子吹拂进来，而Remus等待着。

他知道Sirius很快就会到。他现在随时都可能出现在门口，虽然Remus实际上并不期望他在太阳落山前出现。对他来说在大白天赶路不够安全。然而，Remus的目光不断从工作中游离，投向窗外。

他二十四号收到的信里信息很少。当然，Remus一直在关注三强争霸赛的新闻，Sirius偶尔也会给他写信，所以Remus很长一段时间以来都预料到会发生这样的事，但除此以外，他不完全确定发生了什么。最终他只能猜测。

哦，他知道Sirius不会直接来他的小屋，因为他还有其他要见的人。凤凰社的老成员们，Remus猜想。有很多要做的事，但Dumbledore一定已经计划了一段时间，他一定读懂了那些迹象，就像很多人一样。

疲倦地叹了一口气，Remus强迫自己将视线移回工作上。很幸运他还有工作。他到处打零工——通常是翻译，有时做校对，偶尔写文章。只要能在家工作，他做什么都行。大家总能注意到他每月有一天不能来上班。他挣的钱加上存款只够买生活必需品——以及药剂。这已经比他期望的要多很多了。他一直知道，无论何时何地，狼人都没法轻松找到工作，至少在他的一生中如此。

Remus打了个哈欠。他通常浅眠，多年来入睡时总把魔杖放在触手可及的地方，但在得知很快要来客人以后，他甚至比其他任何日子还要紧张。最近几天，每阵沙沙声、噼啪声和风声都会让他从床上坐起。但从来不是Sirius在敲门，或者Padfoot抓门的声音。

眼前正试图翻译的一行行文字开始变得模糊。Remus捏捏鼻梁，啜饮一口茶水，茶现在太热了，烫到了他的舌头。他放下杯子揉揉眼睛，反复告诉自己Sirius绝不会在接下来几小时内到达，他需要停止这么严重的注意力不集中。Sirius对他有那种影响。这不是什么新鲜事，但令人惊讶的是，经过了这么多年以后，他仍然能造成影响。“荒谬。”Remus喃喃自语。

晚餐是剩菜，尽管他的小冰箱里储藏丰富。他不知道Sirius现在爱吃什么，只记得在伦敦时Sirius从他们小公寓不远处外表可疑的商店买来炸鱼薯条。Remus再次端起茶，低头盯着茶水，沉思。

他一年没见过Sirius，想知道他最终出现时是什么样子。如果Sirius一直藏在霍格沃茨附近，他一定很难得到食物，也一定很难睡个好觉，尽管Sirius可能无论在哪儿都没法睡个好觉。阿兹卡班甚至连在那儿只待了几周的巫师都不放过，所以年复一年地待下去会怎样呢？

Remus确保小屋看起来足够像样，因为根据Dumbledore的信，Sirius将在这儿待上一段时间。 _暂时_ 。没有进一步的指示。

Remus拿起羽毛笔，努力不去细想他和Sirius要无限期地住在他狭小破旧的小屋里。他试图不去想他们究竟要做什么。Remus低头盯着他正在翻译的那卷羊皮纸，思绪仍然不由自主地飘远。他读了几行文字。又读了一遍。依然不知道它们在说什么。思考了一会儿后，Remus放下根本没蘸过墨水的羽毛笔。他的茶又凉了。

只用魔杖轻敲一下，茶杯中便再次升起蒸汽。他可以一直玩这个游戏，但最终决定还是放弃为好。Remus端起茶杯和一本书，走出了门。房子后面有一张长椅，可以远眺沙滩和大海。沙子完全无人踏足。Remus有时喜欢去那里散步，但既然知道Sirius不久就要来和他会合，他就不能再离开小屋太远。

有时他会看到麻瓜徒步旅行者，但他们从未到过小屋附近。最近的巫师村庄也在很远处。那儿的药剂师，谢天谢地，是个能干的巫师，每月卖给他狼毒药剂，连眼都不眨一下。Remus经常怀疑是Dumbledore和他有过某种交易，还是他只是不像普通巫师那样抱有偏见。

Remus召来一张毛毯，从打开的窗户飞过来落在他腿上。太阳还没落山，但风很冷。他裹紧自己，慢慢喝着茶。当光线开始变暗时，他停止读书，但又看了一会儿海浪翻滚，才终于回到屋里。他在房子里面和周围布下了各种咒语，以确保自己不会死于食死徒午夜——或者白天——的突然袭击，但为了保证Sirius能找到小屋，他收起了其中一些咒语。所以Remus在确定窗户关好、门锁好之后，才返回卧室。

他最好还是睡一会儿。Remus开着卧室的门以防万一，然后又读了几页书，直到眼睛开始发痛。他现在应该习惯了对付睡眠缺乏，但似乎随着年龄增长情况变得更糟。

Remus不确定自己是否真的睡着了，这时他听到抓门声。他不知道是不是风，或者只是他的想象，但接着传来犬吠，Remus从床上踉踉跄跄地爬起来，手里握着魔杖，几乎被自己的脚绊倒。

猛地拉开门时，Remus发现Padfoot站在门阶上，骨瘦如柴，皮毛纠结，摇着尾巴抬头望向他。Remus低头微笑回应。“快进来吧。”

Padfoot照做了，爪子拍打着地面跑进来。Remus一时间忘了他不是在面对一只真正的狗，俯身挠了挠他的耳后，然后他查看屋外，确定通往小屋的狭窄小路上空无一人，没有人埋伏在灌木丛里。夜空晴朗，万籁俱静。

“我非常确定没人跟着我。”Sirius粗声说。

Remus转过身，忘了前门还开着。Sirius站在那儿，随意地靠在墙上，脸上带着局促的笑意。

“很好。”Remus设法回答。

“门。”Sirius说，朝开着的门扬了扬头。

“对。”Remus咕哝道，把门关上。他又施了一遍常用的防护咒，Sirius耐心等待着，直到Remus放下魔杖，再次转身面对着他。他不确定是不是该简单地说句 _哈罗_ ，因为那似乎并不够，所以他越过两人之间的距离，拥抱了他。

Sirius一开始很惊讶，僵住了一秒钟，然后回抱住他。Remus不确定Sirius上次被拥抱是什么时候，不记得上次有人这样拥抱 _自己_ 是什么时候，他完全不想放手。Sirius的下巴搁在他的肩上，他是这么的瘦，闻起来有一丝湿漉漉的狗的味道。他们有一年没见了，Remus以为这会有些不适，但并没有。他只是继续拥抱着Sirius，只要对方不先松手。

“见到你真好。”Sirius最终说。他的声音听起来粗糙而陌生，但Remus仍然很高兴能听到。他松开了怀抱，Remus也让自己这样做。

“你好吗？”Remus问。“你有没有……是什么……”想知道的事太多。他摇摇头。自己操之过急了。“过来，先坐下。”他将Sirius领进厨房，Sirius把提着的小包扔在门口。“喝茶吗？”头一次，他希望自己有些更烈的东西。

Sirius点点头，坐进窗边的一把椅子。它抗议般地嘎吱作响。Remus用麻瓜方式泡茶，最复杂的方式，因为这会使他的双手忙碌起来。最后茶泡好了，Remus不得不坐下，真正地打量起Sirius。他的头发纠结着，很像Padfoot的皮毛，他不像一年前他们在尖叫棚屋见面时那样，那么像一具行走的骷髅了，但他看起来也并不健康。“食物，”Remus有些分神地说，“你想吃点什么吗？我有汤和面包，还有——”

Sirius摇头打断了他。“Dung给了我吃的，别担心。”

Remus仍然取来了几块饼干，因为他现在没法就这么坐着，但这只花了几秒钟，他很快又坐回桌旁。“所以，你……”Remus又一次没能问完问题，因为问到一半时他意识到自己甚至不知道要问什么。最重要的事第一位。“Harry好吗？”

“他要和他的姨妈姨夫待在一起，直到……好吧，直到Dumbledore说他可以离开，我想。天哪，他把我们都操控了，是不是？”

Remus朝他微微一笑。“你去见了哪些人？”

“一群老伙计们，”Sirius耸肩，“唔，那些还活着的，总之。见到我都不太惊讶，大部分。我猜Dumbledore告诉过你我要来？他有没有提过想让我……”

“留下？”Remus补完，“是的，他提过。”

Sirius点头。“抱歉，我知道这对你来说一定很不方便，但——”

“完全没关系，”Remus打断他，“我知道这里不是很……嗯，它又旧又挤，就快要散架了。”

“总比山洞好。”Sirius笑着说。但他的眼中没有笑意。

“你……”Remus深呼吸，“你知道发生了什么吗？”

Sirius点头。但他没有说话，Remus花了一会儿才意识到，他是在让自己做好讲述的准备。那个故事复述起来一定很可怕，Remus不该问的，不是现在，他应该先把Sirius送上床，应该让他休息一阵，再抛出这种问题。

“你不必……我们不用马上谈这件事。”Remus迅速说，“可以等等再说。”

但接着Sirius开始了讲述，Remus没有打断他，因为那实际上可能也很困难。讲到James和Lily时，Sirius的嗓音沙哑了。Remus想伸出手，但最后只是把手放在桌上。当Sirius讲完时，Remus不知道该说什么。

“他很像他。”Sirius过了一会儿说。

Remus低头盯着他没碰过的茶。“我知道。”

Sirius拿了一片饼干啃了起来，而后目光落在Remus之前推到一边的那卷羊皮纸上。

“是工作。”Remus说。他只想设法打破沉默。“它不是……好吧，还可以。”他喝了一口快冷了的茶，“顺便问一句，你是怎么到这儿的？”

“我试着幻影显形，”Sirius说着，大笑一声，“离目标偏了好几英里，毫不惊讶。我试过练习，你知道，重新恢复能力，但显然不是那么有用。我想变成Padfoot走完剩下的路更安全，以防万一。”

“你一定累了，”Remus说，“我来给你换上新床单，给我一点时间就好。”

Sirius迅速抓住他，瘦削的手指握住Remus的手腕。他看上去几乎惊讶于自己这么做。“不，不用……”Sirius放开他，“我睡沙发。”

Remus可能感觉松了一口气，Sirius试图让他更轻松，他们不用经过一番对话，最后或许以同意合睡一张床告终。只是他们必须这么做，因为Sirius不能睡他的沙发。“要是你看过我的沙发，你就不会这么说了。”Remus喃喃道。那是七十年代的旧货——不是来自他们的公寓，Remus没法忍受日复一日地见到它——有发霉的味道，其中一个弹簧戳出了沙发套，而且对Sirius来说明显不够大。

“让我们去看看，好吗。”Sirius说，站起身来。

Remus跟着他，和Sirius一起盯着沙发。“明白我的意思了吗？”

“那么，Padfoot睡沙发。”Sirius说，“不介意变成狗睡觉。他在哪儿都能睡着，我确定你还记得。”

Remus还记得 _Sirius_ 也在哪儿都能睡着。“如果你确定的话。”Remus只是说。那种感觉又来了。如释重负感。

Sirius没有回答，随后Padfoot站在了Remus身边，安静地吸着鼻子。他拱了下Remus的腿，跳上沙发。Remus知道Padfoot不会冷，但还是给他拿了一条毛毯，仔细地盖住了他。

“睡个好觉，”Remus说，这次忍住没去抚摸Padfoot，“浴室在后面，我会给你拿条毛巾出来。要是需要什么就叫醒我。”

Padfoot只是打了个哈欠作为回答。

Remus挥动魔杖令灯光熄灭，有那么一会儿他想去打扫厨房，但他不想影响Sirius睡觉，于是决定留到早上。他在门口转过身，最后望了一眼蜷在沙发上的狗。这景象如此熟悉，令Remus心脏发痛。仿佛经过了永恒般的时间后，他猛地移开目光。他只希望Sirius已经睡着了，没有发现他在看自己。

当Remus回到床上时，他需要花上一点时间来呼吸。Sirius在这儿，终于在这儿了，他们之间现在只有一堵非常不稳固的墙。Remus想他是否该开着门，但他告诉过Sirius需要什么就让他知道，而Sirius目前已经自己生活有一段时间了。Remus要做的就是睡觉，这样明天他才不会完全没用。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，确实在某一刻睡着了，但当他再度醒来时，天还黑着，他不太确定是什么弄醒了他。Remus凝视着黑暗，仔细地听着。他告诉自己不需要去查看Sirius，Sirius很好。最终Remus认定他只是在妄想，可能只是风声吵醒了他。这一次，他只用了片刻工夫便再次入睡。

* * *

早上起床时，Remus穿上晨衣。他想去洗个澡，但时间还早，他想先看看Sirius好不好。当Remus望进客厅时，Padfoot没有蜷在沙发上，于是他走到厨房。Sirius只可能在那几个地方；小屋没有那么大。

他在厨房里，正盯着冰箱里面。厨房很干净，昨晚的茶杯放回了原处。Remus注视了一会儿Sirius，努力不去想起他还是个男孩的时候，半夜突然翻起冰箱，一丝不挂，哼着歌。不用说，Remus可悲地失败了。Sirius拿出一罐果酱，研究着标签。

Remus清清嗓子，Sirius吓了一跳，罐子掉在瓷砖地板上摔碎了。Sirius低声咒骂，看上去像个偷吃糖果被抓住的五岁小孩。“抱歉。”Sirius咕哝道。

“我才该道歉。”Remus说。他挥动魔杖，地板上的一片狼藉自动清理干净。“我不是故意要吓你的。”

“我以为你不会这么快起床。”Sirius关上冰箱门，靠在料理台上。Remus没有问 _他_ 为什么这么早起。“我不是……我是说，我会还你钱的。食物的钱。我只是没有……我把身上所有的钱都给了Dung。为了这个。”他举起一根魔杖，“和我之前的一样。梅林知道他是怎么搞到它的。一开始想卖给我一张飞毯，好让我能快点到这儿。”

Remus笑了。“他总是有 _东西_ 卖，不是吗？”他喃喃道。“顺便问一句，Buckbeak在哪儿？”Remus几乎以为Sirius会和他一起出现，他实在不知道在哪儿藏一只成年的鹰头马身有翼兽。后院是有一间小棚屋，但那完全不够大。对狼来说勉强够用。

“还在我把他留下的地方，我想。Dumbledore会保证他没事，直到我们找到一处更好的地方安置他。但不带他赶路的话会容易一点。没那么引人注意，你知道。”

Remus点头。“为什么不让我来做早餐呢？”

Sirius没有反对。他冲门口扬头示意：“你介意我……”

“当然不。你要借些衣服吗？”并不是说他有Sirius合身的衣服，但现在的麻瓜衣服穿在他身上同样很宽松。

Sirius捡起他昨晚扔在厨房门口的包。“不，没关系。”

接着Remus被独自留在厨房里，有那么一会儿他觉得自己忘了怎么做早餐。他深呼吸，去拿面包。那总是个好的开始。他又打了鸡蛋，把锅放在火上。当Sirius光着脚、头发滴着水、慢吞吞走回厨房时，他完全没有准备。更糟的是，他本不必准备的。Sirius不该像这样让他迷惑。

他现在穿着的衣服更合身一点，尽管那件破旧的灰色衬衫仍在他肩上晃荡。“能淋浴很棒。”他咕哝道。Remus不确定他只是在谈论一般而言的洗淋浴，还是说住在有淋浴的房子里很棒（注1）。 “需要帮忙吗？”

“不，坐下吧。”Remus说，把一杯茶放在桌上。他没有真的动手做饭，只是用魔杖移动着放进去的原料，看着锅以防窗帘被火点着。他能感觉到Sirius正盯着他看。“沙发怎么样？”Remus问，视线仍然停留在锅上。

Sirius过了一会儿才回答。“沙发很好。”他说。

小心挑选词语，他们都是。沙发很好，但不意味着他睡得很好。Remus没有再问。他忙着分鸡蛋，但往Sirius的盘子里多放了几个，因为即便他相信Sirius所说的，他上周拜访的所有人都没有让他挨饿，他看上去还是需要一顿丰盛的早餐。

Remus把盘子递给Sirius时他嘟囔了一句 _谢谢_ ，随后他们便陷入了沉默，Sirius一直紧盯着他的食物。等他们都吃完早餐后，Sirius清清嗓子：“我想你要，嗯，工作？”

Remus应该要工作，是的。他只是不确定，在知道Sirius在小屋某处的情况下，自己是否能集中注意力。“我一会儿会做些工作，但如果你需要什么，我可以——”

“实际上我想问，你有猫头鹰吗？”Sirius问，“要让Dumbledore知道我在这儿。”

“我有，她应该很快就会回来。”Remus昨天早上派她去送完成的一份翻译了。“随意借用她好了。还有，嗯……随便点别拘束。”

“也许我可以看看你客厅里那台麻瓜电视机。”

Remus咬住嘴唇。“那台电视坏了，实际上。在我去霍格沃茨教书前就坏了。我一直没时间找个麻瓜来修。”他也一直没钱付给麻瓜来修。他试过用魔杖修理，但麻瓜科技弄坏容易修好难，而且因为一直不确定到底是哪里坏了，他甚至无从下手。“你想对它做什么都行。”

Remus要收拾餐具，但Sirius把他赶到一边。“我来收拾，”他说，“说真的，你尽管做你的事，就当我不在这儿。”

“我打算洗餐具，实际上。”Remus微笑，“但如果你坚持……”

“没错，”Sirius坚决地说，把Remus的盘子从他面前收走，“这是我唯一能做的了。”

“Sirius，你在这儿不是个负担。”Remus说。他需要Sirius了解这一点；不能让他为待在这里感到愧疚。“我很高兴Dumbledore让你过来。”

Sirius把餐具小心地放进水槽，表情严肃。“嗯，要是我妨碍了你就告诉我，或者——”

“ _Sirius_ 。”Remus又叫了一声，但没说别的。当Sirius没在看他时，Remus轻轻走去浴室。在过去，Sirius会眼都不眨地吃光他冰箱里的所有存货，晚上和他一起爬上床，说一些 _分享即关爱_ 之类的话。之后他会试图和他做爱，把被子拉到自己一边。这个念头让Remus感到一种奇异的怀念。他知道他们永远回不去了。Sirius不是唯一改变了的人。

回到厨房的路上，Remus瞥见Sirius站在客厅地毯上，已经拆开了电视机，用魔杖捅着它。所以电视的事有Sirius来处理了，至少目前是这样。也许并不是 _一切_ 都变了。

* * *

“我觉得我把它弄得更糟了。”Sirius大约两小时后走进厨房时说。

Remus仍然冥思苦想着一句翻译，抬起头。“它已经坏了。没法比现在坏得更严重。”

“哦，你严重低估了我把事情搞砸的天赋，”Sirius说，“你不会正好有麻瓜工具吧？”

“可能在棚屋里。”Remus沉思地说。Sirius在麻瓜事务方面会做得很好。他的家人会为之震惊，当然，但那正令Remus确信Sirius会喜欢这一点。他迅速抛开这个念头。“在外面，向左走。”

Sirius仍然站在门口，看起来不太确定。

Remus花了一会儿才意识到他为什么没有动。“通常没人会过来。你出门没事的。”

Sirius点点头，转身走了。过了一会儿，Remus听到Padfoot踩在外面碎石上的声音。Remus再度沉浸在工作中，这时门关上了，Sirius拿着一个小工具箱回来。

“那扇门上有很多道锁，”Sirius说，“在里面一侧。你是在那里度过月圆吗？”

“以前是的。”Remus说。一滴墨水溅在了桌上。“自从我喝狼毒药剂就不用了。”

“对，现在有药剂了，”Sirius说，“你改天得告诉我它是怎么起作用的。”

Remus点头。下次月圆在七月中，或许Sirius到时还会在这儿。Remus不确定自己想不想要他在。和Sirius一起度过的时间越久，他就越难让自己确信，自己曾经对于Sirius的所有感觉都已经绝对地、毫无疑问地成为过去。

“好吧，那你先忙。”

Sirius消失了，过了一会儿Remus听见他念着各式各样的咒语。Remus午餐做了三明治，带去给Sirius，他现在已经设法把电视完全拆开了。客厅里乱七八糟，而Sirius就站在中央，神情十分专注。

他的猫头鹰在下午返回，Remus喂了她一些水和食物，又派她去送给Dumbledore的一张便条。他能听到Sirius在客厅哼哼，听到他走到浴室，之后进来给自己取了些水，但一言未发。他只是在 _那里_ ，这令人分心，但某种程度上也令人安心。因为他在这儿这件事意味着他没有被魔法部或者摄魂怪抓到，而在客厅制造噪音这件事意味着他还活着。

* * *

“我会全部清理干净的，我保证。”Sirius晚饭后说。客厅看起来仍然像电视机炸得到处都是。“明天。”

“你要把它复原吗？”Remus问，尽管他高度怀疑Sirius还记不记得每部分该在哪儿。

“当然。”Sirius说，坐进Remus常坐的扶手椅。他捡起Remus几天前丢在那儿的书，只是另一本遍布小屋各处的读到一半的书。“介意吗？”

Remus不确定Sirius是否真的对地中海草药和植物的魔法特性感兴趣，但他耸了耸肩。“请便。”他从书架上抽出一本麻瓜图书，坐在沙发上。Sirius一定是特别累才能在这上面睡着，Remus想，即便是变成Padfoot。

扶手椅里，Sirius正不感兴趣地翻着那本书。Remus不确定他是否该试着打破沉默。他有想问Sirius的事情，但他不能只是说，“你最近在忙些什么？”就好像是遇见一个十多年前不熟悉的人一样。

最后，他什么也没说，开始看书，试图忽略Sirius，即使是在他起身看着书架，或是漫步走出客厅的时候。Remus不确定他去了哪里。Sirius带着两杯茶回来，无言地将其中一杯递给Remus，他低声说了一句 _谢谢_ 。

Remus的眼皮终于开始下垂。“我想我要……”他的声音低了下来。他不能再让Sirius睡在这张可怕的沙发上了，所以他们首先要得出睡觉的安排。

Sirius已经站了起来，伸着懒腰，在Remu开口说话、甚至想出一个问题之前，Siriius说：“晚安。”然后变成了Padfoot。

“你知道，你不能在待在这儿的余下时间里都睡沙发。”Remus说，“不会舒服的。”

Padfoot，好像要告诉他他不在乎一样，跳上了沙发。

“让我们明天谈谈这个。”Remus说。因为如果他大声说出来的话，他们也许真的要进行这番谈话。

毫不意外，Padfoot没有回答，他只是用鼻子拱了拱毛毯，摇着尾巴。

Remus拿起毛毯，盖住了Padfoot。“还要枕头吗？抱歉，昨晚我就该问的。”

Padfoot只是闭上眼睛，把头枕在前腿上。那么，可能是 _不_ 的意思。Remus有一瞬间想拍他的头，但随即提醒自己，躺在他沙发上的不仅仅是一条不可思议般毛茸茸的野兽大狗，那实际上是Sirius，而Sirius不会喜欢他拍自己的头。尽管从前他会的。

Remus低声说：“晚安。”然后留下Sirius独自一人。他那晚睡得相对不错——直到午夜刚过时再次醒来。又一次，小屋中是完全安静的。Remus坐起身听着，有什么声音，一种他没法清晰辨认的轻微声响。

他下床去查看。他发现Padfoot躺在沙发上，在睡梦中轻声哀鸣。Remus走近他，不确定该做什么。Padfoot显然在做梦，Remus觉得自己或许该叫醒他，因为无论他在做什么梦，那一定不是个好梦。为了避免再次不小心吓到他，Remus慢慢走到沙发旁，跪在Padfoot身边。“Sirius，”Remus低语，“Sirius，醒醒。”

Padfoot抽搐着，Remus不得不一次又一次地轻轻摇晃他，他才睁开了眼睛。他没有变回Sirius，只是睡意朦胧地对他眨眨眼。

“你在做梦。”Remus低声说。

Padfoot又哀鸣了一声，这次Remus没有思索太久拍他的头是否合适，他只是那么做了，并在Padfoot用鼻子蹭着他的手时微笑起来。

一经思考，Remus几乎确定昨晚弄醒他的也是Sirius。“过来。”Remus说，站起身来。他一直等到Padfoot跳下沙发，然后拿起毛毯，走回了卧室。Padfoot跟在他身后。

Remus爬回床上，身体挪到一边，拍了拍身旁的空位。一直等在门口的Padfoot跳上床，在床垫上转着圈，一次，两次，然后他在床尾躺下，Remus给他盖上了毛毯。Padfoot似乎喜欢毛毯，尽管现在是夏天，相当温暖。可能是因为阿兹卡班依然令他寒冷彻骨，即使现在他已经逃脱了。再次祝Sirius晚安，Remus盖好被子，闭上了眼睛。

到了早上，Padfoot还在那里。Remus知道这件事，因为有个温暖而沉重的东西躺在他腿上。他比昨天醒得晚很多；太阳已经升起，Padfoot在一缕阳光中熟睡。Remus小心地把脚从他身下抽出来，去做早餐。看了一眼冰箱他就知道，明天必须去镇上买食物。

准备早餐的时候，Remus留意着脚步声，等待Sirius醒来。当Sirius走进厨房时，他已经在吃饭了。“Remus，我——”

“别这样，没关系。”Remus说。无需解释。他从不希望Sirius真的睡在沙发上。“你想吃什么？”

“吐司就好。”Sirius说。当Remus想站起来时，他把手搭在他的肩上。“我自己拿。”

这个早晨他们之间的沉默有所不同。Sirius看起来依然想要道歉，那对他来说是个陌生的表情，但他们之间又有着一种相互理解，这沉默是友善惬意的，而非其它。

“Remus，”Sirius边吃吐司边说，“你说过没人来这里。”

“有麻瓜徒步者，偶尔。”Remus说，“但小屋施了反麻瓜咒语，所以他们不会靠近。”

“巫师呢？”

“也不可能路过。”Remus耸肩说。

Sirius低哼一声。“我知道我说过今天会修理电视，但外面天气很不错。”

“你根本不必修理它的，尽管出去吧。”Remus说，“也许我们一会儿可以去散个步。”

所以当Remus坐下来完成更多工作时——他感觉自己设法比平时更快地工作，这样就有时间和Sirius一起，他就不会极度无聊，当然——Padfoot出门躺在沙子里，闭上眼睛，脸朝上面向太阳。Remus望向窗外时可以看见他。

Sirius回来吃午餐，他看起来很满意。Remus希望接下来几天都是好天气，这样Sirius就可以到外面去，忘记阿兹卡班的冰冷石墙，即使只是片刻。

Remus确实感觉到Sirius在竭力躲开自己。他下午回到了客厅，这时乌云开始聚集，预示着将要下雨。到了下午晚些时候，Remus觉得自己没法再坐在椅子上了，他过去看Sirius在做什么。他已经复原了电视，现在正对它嘀咕着咒语，但事情似乎并不如他所愿，所以Sirius站在地毯上，对麻瓜科技噘着嘴。有那么一瞬间，他看上去像Remus在霍格沃茨认识的那个男孩，而不是那个被关在阿兹卡班十多年的男人。

Sirius对Remus咧嘴一笑。“它讨厌我。”他愉快地说。

“我不认为它有感情，”Remus说，“但如果它有感情并且真的恨你，我觉得你不能怪它，毕竟你把它拆开了。”

Sirius倒吸了一口气。“你是站在麻瓜设备一边吗？”

“实际上，我只是想告诉你我要在下雨前出去散个步。你想来吗？”

“Padfoot想。”Sirius说，随即Padfoot站在了地毯上。他绕着Remus打转，然后直奔门口，不耐烦地等在那里，直到Remus穿上鞋子。

Remus让Sirius带路。他最近没什么机会去自己想去的地方，所以Remus很高兴跟在后面。Padfoot奔跑在沙滩上，有时停下来等着Remus追上自己，然后又开始奔跑。最后，他叼起一小块浮木，把它带给Remus。

“真的吗？”Remus问。他一直想知道朋友们变成动物时是什么感觉。不疼，当然。Sirius总开玩笑说他们变成的动物和他们本身无关——“James显然不像Prongs那么威严，如果你问我的话。”但即使抬头望着他的依然是Sirius，Remus仍不确定人类Srius是否真的想玩抛接游戏，不确定这是否只是他像一只狗一样表现自己终于出门有多么开心。 

Remus笑着从Padfoot那儿接过棍子。Remus把它扔出去时，他吠叫着跑开，然后立刻把棍子捡了回来。Remus挠了挠他的耳后，勉强忍住了叫他乖孩子。在过去，Sirius可能会取笑他大概一个月——他干过，实际上——但是现在，Remus想，这可能会让事情更尴尬。有些事情最好继续埋藏在过去。

玩了三四次之后，Padfoot似乎厌倦了追逐棍子，他们继续走着，直到刮起了风，乌云比之前阴沉了许多。一滴雨点落在Remus脸上。“该回去了，”Remus喊，“过来，Pads，我们要淋湿了。”

不知道Padfoot实际上是人的可能会说他是一只格外训练有素的狗，但事实上，Padfoot，像Sirius一样，只在想听话时才听话。所以回到小屋时，他们两个都被半路上开始倾盆而下的大雨淋湿了。Padfoot随意地跑进屋，在地板上留下脏兮兮的爪印，抖动身体时把水和湿沙子喷得到处都是。Remus张嘴想责备他，接着Sirius站在了他面前，就像Padfoot一样湿漉漉的。

“那很有趣。”Sirius说，脸上洋溢着笑容。至少他们中间有一个人不介意浑身湿透，衣服上到处沾满沙子。Sirius拔出魔杖，挥动，脏东西消失了，但Remus的裤子仍然不舒服地湿着。“我可以做晚餐，”Sirius说，“只是要先换些干衣服。”

Remus没有反对，尽管他或许应该害怕Sirius可能会把小屋烧掉。鸡蛋，他每次都把鸡蛋烧焦。还有吐司。Remus慢吞吞走进厨房时，他总会分心，总是扔下在做的不论什么食物优先说早安。正确地说，用亲吻和爱抚。Remus低头看着自己的脚。他不应该想起那些爱抚。或者亲吻。

* * *

晚上他们坐回客厅。晚餐很不错，考虑到是Sirius做的，Remus也是这么告诉他的。Sirius只是哈哈大笑，脸上的笑容此时仍未消失。

Remus慢慢喝着一杯茶，一本书放在他腿上。雨点滴滴答答地敲打着窗玻璃。Sirius读着一本漫画，Remus甚至不知道自己有这本书。

“Remus，”Sirius过了一会儿说，“我只是在想……”

“什么？”Remus问。他放下书，看向Sirius，后者又懒洋洋地倚在扶手椅里，脚搭在扶手上晃荡。

“我试着赶上，你知道，只要能搞到一份时我就看报纸，但是十二年就是十二年，我……我错过了很多。很多东西都变了。Harry已经长大成人了。我还记得他在你常穿的那件可怕的毛衣上吐得到处都是。”

“你喜欢那件毛衣。”Remus轻声说。

“Harry不喜欢。”Sirius大笑。他扯着自己衬衫的下摆，笑容慢慢褪去。“你在霍格沃茨教他。”

Remus点头。他希望Sirius能和Harry共度更多时间。当他洗清名誉时，大概，当一切都结束的时候，但很难说这要再花多久，Sirius还要再躲藏多久。

“你见过他吗……之前？”

“没有，我觉得那不是个好主意。说实话，我会不知道该告诉他什么。怎么解释。Dumbledore不想让他知道某些事，因为他太小了，所以我保持了距离。”

“但是后来你回了霍格沃茨。”

“是的。”Remus不想回去。那座城堡的每个角落都藏着回忆。Dumbledore承诺他每个月都会得到狼毒药剂，免费的，送到他的办公室，是这件事最后让他下了决心。他知道自己不会在那儿教很长时间书。只要家长们发现他的身份，他就得离开。

“我能想象你当老师的样子，”Sirius说，“穿着羊毛衫，我想。教师羊毛衫。”

“我被解雇了，”Remus直截了当地说，“好吧，我是辞职的。但如果我没有辞职，Dumbledore会不得不解雇我。”

Sirius傻笑。“因为穿羊毛衫？”

Remus想朝他扔东西，但只有腿上的书，而他不想弄坏书，所以只好翻了个白眼。“你想让我给你讲讲霍格沃茨的事吗？Harry的事？”

Sirius坐起来，倾身向他靠得更近，Remus开始讲起霍格沃茨特快列车和摄魂怪，在Sirius畏缩时迅速咕哝了一句抱歉。然后他讲了教Harry守护神咒，以及Harry得到地图和James的斗篷。他不记得自己上次说这么多话是什么时候，但Sirius专心地倾听和注视着他，所以他继续讲下去，而Sirius从未移开视线。

最终，Remus没有什么可讲的了，因为他在霍格沃茨的学期快结束时，Sirius也在那儿。所以他们陷入了沉默，但Sirius仍然望着他。“去霍格沃茨教书前你在做什么？”

Remus希望他没有问这个问题。他耸耸肩：“主要在设法保住一份工作。不完全如我所愿，可想而知。”

Sirius点点头，接着开始咬起下唇。他看上去想再问些问题，但是并没有问。“Remus，对不起。”

这说起来很奇怪，真的。“那不是你的错。”

“不是你被解雇的事。或者你的工作。”Sirius说，不再看着他。“好吧，也包括那件事。但是，你知道，当我们……在James和Lily去世前……有一段时间，我实际上想过那可能是你。我是说，我知道不会是你，我了解你，你永远不会……总之，我只是试图把一切弄清楚。我想我没说过对不起，是不是？“

Remus叹气。“那也不是你的错。我也以为是你。”

“是啊，在他们把我送进阿兹卡班以后。无论如何，你还能怎么想呢？证据很……嗯……”Sirius摇摇头，“我一直在想你，不停地想你在做什么，你经历了什么。”

Remus慢慢呼出一口气。他害怕过他们有一天会进行这种对话，但他本希望会有一个警告，有一段时间让他想出合适的话。“我确定，无论我经历了什么，都没法与你经历的事情相提并论。”

“但你是唯一一个被留下的，你是……你以为是我害死了他们。”

“Sirius……这不是……”Remus用手搓着脸。这不是比赛。“都过去了。”他感觉自己需要站起来走出房间，因为他没法再谈论这个了，在他已经花了十多年来试图忘记的时候。他一直非常赞成把事情解释清楚，澄清真相，但这次要破例了。“我想我要去上床睡觉了。”天还没怎么黑，但他突然感到如此疲惫。

“对不起，Remus，我不应该——”Sirius陷入沉默，Remus握住他的肩膀。

“别担心，”Remus低声说。“你上床睡觉时……你不必睡在沙发上，要是你不想的话。”他想告诉他，欢迎他睡在自己的床上，无论是他还是Padfoot，但不知怎么，他没能吐出这句话。

在很久、很久之后，来蜷在他脚边的的确是Padfoot。Remus仍然醒着，听着雨声。“晚安，Pads。”他低语。他甚至不确定在雨声中Sirius是否听到了他的话，但Padfoot拱了拱他的脚，所以或许他已经原谅了Remus之前丢下他离开。

* * *

“我今天要去镇上。”这是Remus第二天早上对Sirius说的第一句话。他们需要更多食物，而在小屋不远处有一个麻瓜小镇。

Sirius已经在厨房里了，慢慢喝着一杯茶。不知为何，发现Remus站在门口他有些惊讶。他清清嗓子，但什么也没说。

“有什么要带的吗？”Remus问。

“不用，我……我们没有鸡蛋了。”

“鸡蛋，好。”Remus只储备接下来几天的食物。通常他会幻影显形，但雨已经停了，他觉得Sirius可能会乐意再有一次机会走出房子。“那是个麻瓜镇子，你知道。你可以变成Padfoot过来，如果你不介意走路的话。离这里一英里多。”

Sirius盯着他，好像没能完全理解Remus对他说了什么。“你想让我来？”

“我不介意。”Remus说。他给自己拿了一些吐司。“你吃过了吗？”

Sirius点头，又喝了一口茶。“我给你留了些面包。我们可能还得再买些这个。”

“别的呢？”

“一份报纸，或许？”

Remus点头。他得买一份麻瓜报纸，但他确定他能给Sirius从某处弄到一份 _预言家日报_ 。Remus在心里记下这件事。“我一会儿会做汤。”

“你擅长做汤。”Sirius说，目光迅速从Remus身上移开，像是害怕一提到他们的过去，Rmus又会走出去。

“汤是我唯一真正擅长做的东西。”Remus只是说。他不想Sirius觉得他们不能谈论那些事。问题在于，Sirius无需为任何事道歉。当然，Remus曾经愤怒、受伤和迷茫，但他现在知道了真相，沉溺于他们无法改变的过去是没有意义的。

Sirius的脚在桌子下面轻轻碰了他一下，但马上就离开了。“别傻了，你擅长很多东西。”这句话听起来应该伴随着一个眨眼，但Sirius甚至没有看他。

Remus快速吃完早餐，评论说天气比昨晚好多了。Sirius嘟囔了一句回应，然后变成了Padfoot，在Remus为去镇上做准备时躺在客厅地毯上的阳光里。

散步很愉快，Sirius就待在他身边，在Remus用剩下的麻瓜货币买食物时耐心地等在店外。他们慢慢往回走；Remus要拎着全部袋子，而Padfoot看上去很疲惫。

当他们回到小屋时，Sirius迅速变回原样，抓着自己的手。“一定是踩到了什么东西。”

“让我看看。”Remus说，手指握住Sirius的手腕。有一小片碎玻璃扎在他掌心。“我找到了，”他低声说，快速地把它取了出来，“你会没事的。”

“你确定这不是一处致命伤。”Sirius干巴巴地说。

“是的，相当确定。”

“哦，可是Remus，”Sirius说着，倒进厨房里的一把椅子，极尽夸张地叹气，“我感觉头晕。”

Remus看了他一眼，他确定自己眼中只有爱意，但他现在没法真的生自己的气。在这个时候不行，Sirius正在他的厨房里大惊小怪，而他想要大笑，因为他对这一幕是 _如此_ 怀念。

“哦亲爱的，我该拿你怎么办呢。”Remus说着，把一块饼干塞进Sirius嘴里试图让他闭嘴。

Sirius喷了出来，饼干屑飞得厨房桌子上到处都是。“干得好，Remus。”

“就让我来做午餐吧，好吗？”Remus说，转过脸不再看Sirius。他真的想问Dumbledore他们还要在这儿呆多久，因为他似乎没法很好地应付和Sirius困在一间小屋里这件事。

而Sirius似乎想让事情变得更糟，因为突然间他站在了Remus身旁，帮他从包里拿出食物。“你需要帮忙吗？”

“你是说午餐？”Remus问。

“任何事，真的。”Sirius说，“我感觉有些没用，说实话。自从我到这儿以来，做的全部事情就是弄坏你的电视。”

“我告诉过你，它已经坏了。”Remus喃喃道。他知道Sirius对他的书兴趣寥寥，绞尽脑汁想给Sirius找点别的事做。“实际上……如果你想……”这是个糟糕的主意，但至少能让Sirius打发一段时间。“在门厅的储物柜里有一个箱子。很大。上面有你的名字。”

“一个箱子，”Sirius重复，“哪种箱子？”

“里面装着东西的箱子。”Remus说。他不想解释。Sirius自己会看见的。“ _你的_ 东西。”

“你留着我的东西？”

Remus没法看着他。“其中一小部分。去吧，去看看。”

他竭力不去关注在门厅里翻找着箱子的Sirius，但当Sirius轻声说“ _哦_ ”时，他微微一笑。片刻之后，Sirius冲进厨房，穿着他的旧皮夹克。“你留下了这件。在我的所有衣服里面，你留下了 _这件_ 。”

“它很像你的风格。”Remus低声说，他甚至不确定自己是想表达什么，但如果足够舒服的话，Sirius会穿着那件愚蠢的夹克睡觉，Remus没法允许自己扔掉它，所以把它塞进了一个箱子。他本打算让它永远留在那里。

Sirius大笑，Remus从眼角余光中看到他徘徊在门口。“你把靴子也放在某个地方了吗？”

“没有，抱歉。”Remus对着炉子上的锅说。

“太糟了，”Sirius说着，声音已经消失在走廊里，“不然我就只需要摩托车了。”

Hagrid还留着那辆摩托车，大概。如果Sirius要的话他会还回来的，Remus确定。Sirius又发出一声快活的叫嚷，第一次，Remus很高兴他没有把箱子扔在那儿不管。他甚至不完全确定他留着什么。那件夹克，当然，几张唱片，或许有一些他们在霍格沃茨的旧物，他记不清了。

“我们离开学校时，你难道不是应该把那枚级长徽章还回去么？”

对，他留下了那枚徽章。Remus爆发出一声大笑。在此之后Sirius十分安静；那是个大箱子，他有很多东西可看。当午餐做好时，Remus叫他的名字，但Sirius没有回答，也没有走进厨房，所以Remus过去看他。

Sirius坐在客厅地板上，箱子放在身边，低头盯着一张照片。当Remus走到他身后时，他看到那是一张James和Lily婚礼时的照片，上面是他、Sirius、James和Peter，所有人都在扮鬼脸，开心地向Sirius挥手。

Remus清清嗓子。“我现在没有全部照片了。Hagrid，他给Harry做了本相册，要去了一些照片。”Sirius没有说话，所以Remus喃喃道，“要是你饿了的话，午餐准备好了。“

Sirius跟着他走进厨房，从找到皮夹克时起就挂在脸上的笑容消失了。“我告诉Harry他可以和我回家，你知道吗？在我们从霍格沃茨找到Peter之后。我以为我能……好吧，我会是个糟糕的老爸，但和他住在一起的那些人……我讨厌把他留在那儿。”

“Dumbledore认为这是最好的办法。”Remus说，但他绝不比Sirius更喜欢这件事。

“哦，Dumbledore可以舔我的——”

“Sirius，够了，”Remus说，把Sirius领到桌边，“他只是想保证他的安全。或许等我们知道了事情到底进展如何的时候，我们可以邀请他来做客。”

“好吧，那会是什么时候？”

“我不知道。”Remus低声说。他理解Sirius的不耐烦，但眼下他们无事可做，要等到Dumbledore重新召集凤凰社。Remus已经猜到了他在Dumbledore计划中的角色。他把Hagrid派去见巨人；Remus知道自己将要去哪儿。那么，他不会再有狼毒药剂。他的手指握紧了勺子。

“不是说我不喜欢这儿。”Sirius苦笑着说。

“也许我们可以给Harry写信。我们得注意说的话，但我确定他很想收到你的信。”

Sirius的笑容突然灿烂起来。“还有你。可能吧。我是说，也许他还记得那件可怕的毛衣，不想和你联系。”

“闭嘴。”Remus说，在桌子下面踢了Sirius胫骨一脚。

“嘿，我已经受伤了。”Sirius说，“你可能得温柔一点，我现在处于非常脆弱的状态。”

“是啊，Sirius Black，最娇弱的花朵。”Remus翻了个白眼说，用魔杖收走他们的盘子。“所以，你今天下午有什么打算？你看完箱子里的东西了吗？”

“还没有，”Sirius说，“它很棒，我可以在你工作时娱乐自己。”

不超过五分钟之后，Remus就坐在了Sirius身边，和他一起看着老照片。他开工了，但接着Sirius一个人傻笑起来，Remus太好奇了，没法不去看看他究竟找到了什么。Sirius发现了一张他和James的照片，十二岁，手里拿着扫帚。

“我那个夏天待在Potter家。”Remus在他身边坐下时，Sirius说。“哦，几乎整个夏天。你也在那儿，是不是？”

“大约一个星期，在两次月圆之间的某个时间。”Remus喃喃道。他轻敲着照片。“我们差点烧了那间棚屋，记得吗？”

Sirius用手肘撞了下他的肋骨。“对，因为 _你_ 想练习咒语。”

好吧，Remus成功地忘记了这一事实。直到现在。“James说那是他的错。”

“是的，他总是把我们最出色的作品据为己有。”Sirius向往地说。他把手伸进箱子里，又取出另一叠照片。“哦，看，这是小Harry。我真不敢相信，他那时那么小，而现在他……”

“不再小了。”Remus大笑着说。这里有许多Harry的照片，其中一些会动，一些显然是用麻瓜照相机拍的，相机是Sirius从伦敦某个二手商店买来的。

Sirius从那堆东西里抽出一张照片，大叫一声：“哈！”Remus吓了一跳。他一瞬间就理解了Sirius为什么如此兴奋。照片上是Remus，他抱着Harry，Harry看起来特别不开心。而Remus穿着那件 _毛衣_ 。

“说实话，我以为它不是真的那么可怕。”Remus嘀咕道，“但很显然它是的。”

Sirius大笑，递给他另一张婚礼的照片。“你有时看起来相当时髦。”他说。又一次，那种语气，如此熟悉，Remus可以非常清晰地看到一个十七岁的Sirius Black冲他挑逗地眨眼。

Remus忽略心底的颤动，查看着快空了的箱子。箱子里几乎没剩下什么，除了一条霍格沃茨围巾，上面烧了一个小洞——Sirius的围巾，不幸与一根香烟狭路相逢——以及在麻瓜照相亭拍的一小条连拍照片。第一张只是他们两个在微笑，第二张里他们大笑，第三张Sirius说着什么，第四张他们在接吻。

“那是什—— _哦_ 。”Sirius的手僵在了半空。“那张。我忘了那张了。”

Remus低头对着照片微笑。“我也是。”只是又一件他深深埋藏的事情。

“我们拍了这些照片后大概十分钟，我就吐在了你的鞋上。”

“对，那是我一段特别美好的回忆。”Remus说。

Sirius再次大笑，从他手里抢走了照片。“我的头发看起来真帅。”

不仅仅是他的头发，而注意到这一点的也不仅仅是Remus。这就是为什么Remus会如此惊讶于他是Sirius感兴趣的那个人。他瞥了一眼Sirius，他仍然低头盯着照片。然后他把照片条放到身边的一堆上面，那些是看完的照片。

“你不用去工作吗？”Sirius问，冲他傻笑。Remus很高兴他没有对照片多说什么。

“嗯，今天是星期六……”Remus耸了耸肩。他已经差不多把手头的工作做完了，而接下来一段时间不会有新的工作。“我们一会儿再去散个步怎么样？或者只是在外面……”

Sirius点头。“当然，好的。”

Remus感觉到，他们变得更加擅长于不去谈论那些某一天也许 _应该_ 谈论的事情。

离开小屋时，Sirius变成了Padfoot，他们沿着海滩来回走了一会儿——时间不长，因为Sirius仍然 _有伤在身_ 。回到小屋，Remus在屋后的长椅上坐下，而Padfoot奔向海水，朝海浪狂吠，接着冲进水里，溅起水花。

Remus面带微笑地注视着他。当Sirius突然站在海浪里时，他并不惊讶。Remus想和他一起冲进海浪，但决定保持距离。

* * *

Remus翻了个身，扯着床单。他烦躁不安，辗转反侧，忽醒忽睡。厨房的瓷砖地板上印着脚印，但这不是小屋的厨房，是伦敦一间小公寓的厨房。手臂从身后环绕着他，鼻子埋在Remus的头发里，温暖的唇在他的后颈印下一吻。Sirius低哼一声，轻轻推了推他。“你该回床上来。”

“快中午了。”Remus说，但落在他颈上的嘴唇是如此迫切，Remus要向它屈服了。他几乎总是这样。

Remus转过身，依然昏昏欲睡的Sirius贴在他身上，接着——雷声隆隆。不，不对。他眨了眨眼，陷入房间的黑暗之中。因为那才是他所在的地方，在他的房间，在小屋里。不是在伦敦。

一道闪电照亮房间，又一记雷声响起时，Padfoot在Remus脚边抽搐。Remus非常确定Sirius并不在意雷雨，但Padfoot显然不那么喜欢。或者，也许他又在做梦了。

Remus坐起来，不确定是否应该叫醒他。当Padfoot在睡梦中哀鸣时，Remus轻轻推醒了他。“到这儿来。”Remus喃喃地说。他又空出了床的一边给Sirius，尽管他怀疑他会像之前的夜晚一样，以Padfoot的形态睡在床尾。

犹豫片刻后，Padfoot从毛毯下面爬出来，躺在了他身边。下一次雷声轰鸣时，Remus伸手轻抚着Padfoot的毛。如果Sirius不是非要坚持变成一只狗睡觉，事情可能会更简单，尽管他这么做一定有很好的理由。Remus不想窥探。他知道，如果Sirius想和他谈的话，他会谈的。“你知道，”Remus咕哝，“我不记得Sirius害怕打雷。”

“Sirius不怕，但是Padfoot怕。”Sirius说。他变形太快，以至于Remus的手还放在他那边。Remus慢慢挪开手，Sirius翻过身，久久地凝视着他。“是狗的天性。就像对玩抛接球的迫切需要一样。”

“嗯，那么我想你今晚不变成Padfoot睡觉会更好。”

“我可以去睡沙发。”

“你为什么要……”Remus后面的话消失在接下来的隆隆雷声里，“Sirius，你不用睡沙发，我告诉过你。”

“你告诉过 _Padfoot_ 。”Sirius说。

“Padfoot _就是_ 你，”Remus喃喃道，“睡吧。”

Sirius挪过去拿那条Padfoot睡在下面的毛毯，但Remus只是拉着床单。

“要是你不躺在床上的话，就不必用那条破毛毯了。”

“我喜欢那条破毛毯。”Sirius说，但迅速滑进了被子底下。

Remus的床似乎突然变得特别小。他们在伦敦的床是同样大小的，但那时Remus不介意他们醒来时手臂缠绕在一起、Sirius的头发落在他的脸上。他没有这么努力地在他们之间留出一些空间。

他几乎确定Sirius已经睡着了，突然他说：“Remus？”

“嗯？”

“当我不变成Padfoot入睡时，有时……不是每晚，但是有时，我会梦见……你知道……Padfoot也会做梦，但那不一样。没有那么逼真。可以忍受，我想。所以如果我……”

“我会叫醒你的。”Remus说。他翻过身，手指轻轻触碰Sirius的手臂。他把手指留在那儿，而Sirius没有溜走。

当Remus醒来时，他的胳膊环绕着Sirius的手腕，Sirius正打着呼噜，太阳才刚刚升起，所以Remus决定不去理会这一切。他把胳膊留在原处，因为Sirius显然并不介意，而Remus不够清醒，没有意识到自己正在做出一个糟糕的决定。

他没有继续熟睡，只是半睡半醒，所以当Sirius翻了个身、鼻子压着他的上臂、嘟囔着听起来疑似 _Moony_ 的什么话时，Remus几乎从床上跳了起来。但他内心的一部分又想待在那儿，和Sirius度过最后一个宁静的星期天早晨，因为他们没能共度1981年万圣节次日、那个他们本该拥有的早晨。Remus本该在星期天早上从任务中返回，他本可以溜上床，蜷在Sirius身边，在那里能待多久就待多久。

所以他留在原处，身体僵硬，努力说服自己这不会有好结果、他需要起床。他一直没能办到。

“你醒了，是不是？”Sirius咕哝，声音带着浓重的睡意。

“是的，你也醒了。”

Sirius嘟囔着什么，可能是想告诉Remus他没有真的清醒。Remus又给了他一段时间。他不想再因为害怕自己的感情而当着他的面跑掉。Sirius应该得到更好的对待。

“所以……”Sirius过了一会儿说，“我猜我应该睡在沙发上的。”

“我告诉过你，沙发很可怕。”Remus说。他抽出胳膊，深呼吸，然后爬下床。“我去做早餐了。”他听到Sirius在叹气，但他没有回头看，走向了浴室。进入厨房时，他发现他的猫头鹰在窗外等他。

Remus把她放进来，读起带给他的相当短的信。信没有签名，但Remus认出了Dumbledore的笔迹。他联系了所有的前凤凰社成员，但仍然在寻找一个能让他们碰面的地方。指挥部。Remus可以提供小屋，但非常怀疑它是否够大。

他能听到Sirius慢慢走进厨房，然后站在了他右边，Remus几乎以为他要偷偷搂住自己的腰，但Sirius只是清清嗓子。“新消息？”

“他们在为凤凰社找指挥部。”Remus说，把信递给Sirius，然后去做早餐。

Sirius哼了一声，羊皮纸沙沙作响，接着他又站在了Remus身边。“抱歉……之前的事。”

“你不需要道歉。”Remus把几个鸡蛋打进锅里，“真的。”

“你睡得不舒服。”

“我没有。”Remus反驳说。然而他希望Sirius可以后退一步，因为Remus满脑子想的只有亲吻他。亲吻他一整天，一整夜，明天，后天。而他现在根本不希望去想这件事。

Sirius盯着他，对Remus来说这并没有让事情变得简单，因为他要做的只有认输、向他靠得更近，在能够阻止自己之前，他已经在半路上了，Sirius的手指纠缠着他的衬衫，接着他吻了他。在这快乐的一瞬间，Remus停止了思考。

“仍然擅长这个，我知道了，”Sirius贴着他的唇低语，“练习过很多次？”

“不完全是。”Remus说。在Sirius对这句话做出评论之前，Remus再次吻了他，因为既然已经开始，他就不想再停止。Sirius把他尽可能拉近，亲吻他的嘴角，然后是他的下颔，Remus抓牢了他，因为这真的是他现在唯一能做的事。

终于Sirius停了下来。“鸡蛋烧焦了。”

严格地说烧焦食物的不是Sirius，但Remus仍然决定归咎于他。实际上，Remus根本不关心鸡蛋。但他不想烧毁小屋，所以他离开Sirius去收拾他制造的混乱，然后开始了另一次做早餐的尝试。

他仍然没法集中注意力，因为现在Sirius确实抱住了他，亲吻着他的后颈，胡茬擦过Remus的皮肤。Remus扭动着，推开Sirius的手。“如果不想我 _再_ 毁了早餐，你可能得停止这么做。”

Sirius叹了口气，后退一步，手在Remus的臀部徘徊了一阵才离开。“在告诉我你想要谈谈这件事之前，因为我非常确定你想谈谈这个，我能建议我们在床上进行谈话吗？”

Remus不确定有什么话可说，除了 _这会成为我们一生中犯下的最大错误_ 。他们分离了十多年，有些事情他们也许永远不会告诉彼此，他们不再是和过去一样的人。他们不再是孩子了。然而。

Sirius看上去也若有所思，但当他注意到Remus在看着自己时，他笑了。“你担心得太多了。”

“我记得你说过同样的话，在James进来撞见我们之前大约五分钟。”Remus说，“说实话，Sirius，这是……事情已经变了。 _我们_ 已经变了。”

“我承认我没有以前那么英俊了，”Sirius说，现在他确实在朝他眨眼，“尽管那个吻还不坏。”

“是的，确实不坏。”Remus说。也许他们应该拥有这个星期天早晨。也许他们应该拥有不止一个。即使是现在，即使是在这么多年以后。

“所以，让我们再来一次。”Sirius带着和十七岁的自己一样的自信说，他曾在扫帚间里把Remus吻得喘不过气来，接着提出了完全相同的建议。“最好是现在。”

Remus设法没有完全屈服，和Sirius保持着一臂的距离，做完了早餐，并在Sirius试图偷一个吻之前，成功将他们的盘子和两杯茶放在了托盘上。

他们没有真的在床上吃早餐，因为Sirius吃到一半时就扔下了他的食物，为了让Remus也同样照做。Remus吃完了他的鸡蛋，但剩下了吐司和半杯茶，因为他的确比自己承认的更怀念亲吻Sirius，尽管他在压抑那些感情方面做得相当不错，他仍不妨允许自己拥有这个吻。

他不知道他们从这里将去向何处，不确定他们是否有时间来弄清楚。Remus在Sirius唇边叹息，把脸埋在他的肩窝里。

Sirius用手指梳理着他的头发。“已经累了？”他问，声音玩味。

“我现在是个老头子了。”Remus干巴巴地说。

Sirius大笑，手沿着Remus的背向下徘徊，然后他突然僵住了。

“怎么了？”Remus问。

“我父母的房子。”

Remus坐起来，皱眉。“你父母的房子？”

“Dumbledore正在找指挥部。我们可以用我父母的房子。我怀疑魔法部是否还监视着它，他们可能根本没想到我会在国内。那座房子本来就是麻瓜不可见的，我们可以确保只有凤凰社成员能看见它。”

“你确定？”Remus不太了解Sirius的家人。他从没见过他的父母，但他依然记得Sirius有多讨厌放假回家。他十六岁时离家出走，就Remus所知，他从没有过任何回去的打算。

“我目前没法为凤凰社做多少事，”Sirius说，“但那是我能贡献的。”

Remus点头。所以Sirius只在这儿住了几天就要离开了。他知道这会很痛苦（注2）。“你想给Dumbledore写信吗？”

“今天不。”Sirius说。

所以他们至少还拥有这个星期天。

“你打算待在这儿吗？”Sirius问。

“这儿？”

“是的， _这儿_ 。”Sirius说，听起来有些急躁。“或者，你对一座可能正在缓慢腐烂的纯血家族宅邸有兴趣吗？也许老古董妈咪的鬼魂正在四处飘荡，等着我回去，这样她就能再当面叫我一次纯血统叛徒。”

“听起来是个特别迷人的地方。”Remus说。但那个地方是什么样子、是否有Sirius死去母亲的鬼魂四处飘荡都并不重要，Remus仍然愿意和他一起去。

Sirius戳了戳他的肋骨。“考虑考虑。”

事实上，Remus已经做出了决定。他们将返回伦敦，两个人一起。他们将住在那座阴森的老房子里，将去打另一场战争。

而他们将再多拥有几个星期天。

 

译注：

（1）原文为Nice to have a shower，可理解为“洗个淋浴很棒”或“有淋浴很棒”。

（2）原文为He knew that this was going to hurt，使用过去式，意指Remus过去的相同经历。


End file.
